


Home For Christmas

by OpheliaHall



Category: Notice Me Senpai! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpheliaHall/pseuds/OpheliaHall
Summary: Anywhere you are is home. A collection of short ficlets for each senpai celebrating Christmas.





	1. Izumi

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I likely have some mistakes, so let me know if you see any issues. This is a present for my wonderful friends on the NMS Discord chat who have inspired me to write.

Izumi set down the last box of books in the storage room. The inventory was finally done, and it was time to go home. He jumped when he heard a loud noise accompanied by a small yelp. He rushed out of the room to find the source of the noise. He found his girlfriend lying under several books, coughing at all the dust in the air. “Are you ok?!” He quickly knocked the books off of her and helped her up. She nodded her head while she continued to cough, tears in her eyes. Once her lungs cleared enough she managed to speak. “Sorry, Izumi...I was trying to grab a book but the stepladder broke.” Izumi glanced at the stepladder that had a missing rung. He mentally cursed himself for keeping such an old one. His girlfriend began to pick up the books, but she winced when she tried to use her left hand. Izumi startled when he noticed her pain, quickly going to examine it. Her wrist was already starting to form a bruise. “We’d better go to the emergency room. This could be a break.” She looked at him in both shock and horror. “But it’s Christmas! We had so much planned and if we go to the emergency room we’ll be there all night! I can just wrap it up and go tomorrow.” Izumi vehemently shook his head. “Your health is more important! It’s just a dinner. We can go tomorrow, ok?” He could see the guilt in her eyes, but he was insistent. He gathered up the books, putting them to the side, before helping her to stand. “Anything else hurting?” She moved around a little, hopping on both of her legs to test the pain. Once her test was done, she shook her head. “I’m sore everywhere else, but I think I’m fine.” Izumi sighed in relief. He was upset she got hurt, but at least it wasn’t anything worse than her wrist. Hopefully it’s just a sprain. 

He walked with her out of their bookstore and cafe, making sure to lock the door behind them. They drove to the emergency room, and he let her out while he went to go find a parking spot. It was surprisingly empty in the waiting room, so they were able to be seen within twenty minutes. The tests took much longer, though. His girlfriend had to get an x-ray, and the staff had to go around and find the proper staff to handle the machine. Apparently most of them were off for the holiday, which was to be expected. Izumi silently wondered if he should have closed the shop on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day like most other businesses. If he had, maybe this wouldn’t have happened. He sighed at the thought. He was flicked on the head, bringing him out of his thoughts. His girlfriend had returned from the x-ray. “You’re worrying again, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’m fine!” She gave him a light peck on his cheek and sat down on the patient bed. She started going over their closing checklist to make sure he did everything, though he knew she was just trying to distract them both. 

Eventually the doctor arrived with the x-rays and informed them that it was just a sprain. They both sighed in relief. The doctor gave her a brace for her wrist and prescribed some medicine for the swelling and pain, then sent them on their way. Izumi handled the remaining paperwork and billing, refusing to let his girlfriend pay for the expensive bill. By the time they had gotten in the car again, the dashboard clock read 11:23pm. Izumi couldn’t help the frown on his face knowing Christmas was almost over. He had never gotten to take her out like he wanted. “Sorry I ruined our Christmas.” He looked over to her and saw her almost in tears. Christmas was always a special day for them both, but it really hurt her that all of their plans fell through. Izumi tried to comfort her. “It’s ok! The night’s not completely over, yet! Why don’t we go for a walk at the park near our house? You said you wanted to see the lights there, anyway, right?” He could see a glimmer of hope in her eyes, then a tiny nod as she sniffled. He leaned over to give her a kiss then returned to the driver’s seat to start the car. It took a while to get home, it being 11:45 by the time they parked. He could feel himself getting anxious as he tried to save their remaining Christmas. 

They walked the five minutes to the park, holding each other’s hands. Her demeanor brightened once she saw the lights strewn about the fences and the playground. They walked around admiring the different decorations set up by the local neighborhood. Izumi pulled her over to the fountain, nearly frozen over from the cold. It was illuminated by red and green lights under the water, shining through in the ice to make a soft glow. Izumi checked his watch. 11:58. Two minutes left. He took a shaky breath and turned towards his girlfriend. “I know this Christmas isn’t what we had planned, but I hope that it can still be a good memory. I really love you, and I hope that we can continue to spend Christmas together every year.” He got down on one knee, hand reaching in his pocket to pull out a small black box. Her eyes widened and her breath seemed to still as she watched him. “You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?” He opened the box, displaying a simple ring that shined next to the fountain. Tears welled up in her eyes and a smile burst onto her face. “YES!” She jumped into his arms to hug him. She really was crying, now, and Izumi could feel tears prickling his own eyes. He checked his watch. 12:00am. He wondered if he should count his proposal to be on Christmas or December 26th, but at this point, he could decide on that later. He slipped the ring onto her finger, careful not to hurt her wrist. She was beaming at him. “I guess this brace won’t be such an eyesore after all.” They both laughed and wrapped themselves in each other’s embrace. It was certainly a Christmas they would now remember fondly for years to come.


	2. Yuu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pay no attention to the name of Yuu's child. ;) I just wanted a name that started with a Y and Yuri just seemed too perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please let me know if anything is amiss in the editing!

Tiny feet pad across the floor as they ran towards their destination. A door was opened, and a tiny voice yelled out in excitement. “Mama! Papa! Santa came! Santa came!” The little one ran and jumped onto the bed, jumping up and down in place. His mother groaned and groggily sat up. “Yuri, where do you get that energy?” Her question was answered, though, by her husband beside her, who shot out of bed and let out an excited bellow. “Merry Christmas!” The young child shrieked in happiness and was scooped up off of the bed by his father. The two jogged out of the bedroom chanting, “Christmas! Christmas!” The young mother blearily watched them leave, debating whether or not to fall back into the bed and sleep. She knew her husband and child would never allow that, though, so she forced herself to leave the warm comfort of her bed to walked to the living room. 

She saw her child already sorting the different presents so he could easily open his once they all sat down. She looked for her husband but didn’t see him. He arrive a moment later with a cup of fresh coffee for her. It was times like these that she really loved that man. She gave him a soft kiss good morning and then sat down next to their Christmas tree to sip her coffee. Yuu joined his son on the floor to sort gifts. A pile of plushies was beside one of the couches, with a sign saying, “To: a loving husband and a wonderful son.” They both enjoyed the same type of plushies, so she knew there was no point trying to label who would go to what. They would trade when they felt like it. Once the presents were sorted, Yuri jumped into the plushies and made a makeshift fort out of them to get comfortable. Yuu grabbed the camera from the next room and set it up to film them while they opened presents. 

Yuri was first, of course, and he ripped into the presents with lightning quick speed. He let out a joyous screech with each new toy presented. He was even excited about a bunny sweater that he quickly put on and modeled for his parents. Yuu reached over to steal his wife’s cup and take a small sip before handing it back. She smiled playfully and leaned against him. Even with all of Yuu’s energy, he still needed some caffeine every once in awhile. She would have to get him some coffee when she goes to refill her own cup. Yuri ripped off the wrapping of the last present, exclaiming in glee his love for a new dinosaur toy. With all of his presents opened, he went to work on incorporating them all into his plushie fort, until he could no longer be seen once he went inside it. The two parents laughed at their eccentric child. “Yuri, where did you go? I can’t find you!” His mother teased, having more energy from the coffee. Yuri popped out of the top of fort, exclaiming, “Here I am, Mama!” She pretended to let out a gasp of surprise and smiled at him. “Why, there you are! You built such a nice fort, I couldn’t find you!” Yuri giggled happily, burying himself partially into his fort. “Now your turn, Papa, Mama! Open your presents!” 

Yuu smiled and turned to his wife, who gestured for him to go first. He opened his presents with almost as much excitement as Yuri. He had some more practical gifts, such as work clothes, but he still got a few cute toys and figurines. He opened one present and laughed when he found a bunny sweater to match his son. He put it on and his son came to stand by him. They both looked on proudly at the woman in front of them, finding their matching sweaters both hilarious and wonderful. Yuu sat back down, and Yuri climbed up to sit in his lap. Yuu handed his wife’s presents to her, which she then began to open. She smiled at them all, Yuu knowing just what she wanted. She laughed when she got a new sewing kit, knowing it was for the many worn down plushies that she would be fixing again. She had managed to keep Yuu’s old bunny alive and well, which Yuri now enjoys playing with every day. She got a new coffee maker, too, which she was wanting since all her good ones were at the cafe. Yuu held out a tiny box to her, and she opened it to find a bunny bracelet which she put on her wrist. She noticed there was another opening in the box, though, and popped it open to find a beautiful set of earrings the color of her birthstone. She couldn’t help the wide smile on her face. It always was her favorite color. She kissed Yuu in thanks, but was pushed away quickly by a concerned Yuri. “Mama, you forgot a present!” 

She looked over and found a wrapped, flat box tucked away in the corner behind the tree. Yuu went over to fish it out for her and deliver it. Her eyes widened once she opened it, laughter bubbling out of her. She held up yet another matching bunny sweater, to which Yuri and Yuu let out triumphant yells. She gave a side look to Yuu, questioning how he had known she had gotten the sweaters, but he smiled and shrugged, not giving an answer. She rolled her eyes and pulled the sweater over her head to join her family. Yuri dragged her up so they could all pose for the camera together. They all laughed once they struck silly poses, Yuri then getting tickled by his parents so he laughed even more. Yuu kissed his wife once more after Yuri had been set free. “Merry Christmas, my love.” She squeezed his hand for a brief moment. “Merry Christmas, Yuu.” She let go and started walking towards the kitchen. “Alright, who’s ready for Christmas breakfast?” Yuu and Yuri both raised their hands in excitement, rushing after her to go help cook. The camera stayed recording in the background, picking up laughter and jokes from the joyous family, until it finally powered down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going in order of the list of Senpai in the game, so next up is Ren!


	3. Ren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kohai gets sick and Ren spends Christmas comforting her and making sure she gets well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update! All of my off days were spent helping babysit and then I got horribly sick (which inspired this chapter), so I couldn't really write until now. I didn't even get to Christmas shop until yesterday. I'll be writing more on this story today and try to get two to three more chapters out. I can't guarantee I'll have the 29 more chapters out before Christmas, but I will do my best to churn out as many as possible! I am doing a brief read through of each chapter to check for mistakes, but if I missed anything please let me know! I hope you enjoy this chapter and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

She felt awful, to put it simply. It was Christmas day but she had been sick all night and day. Her energy was so far gone that she barely had the energy to sit up for a glass of water. Ren was an excellent caretaker, though. He let her lay on him when she was cold, and left the bed when she was hot, being sure to adjust the thermostat as needed. He brought her small cups of water so she wouldn't drink too much- apparently if she did she could get sick again. He kept his music off because she couldn't bare to hear anything but silence. When she had the strength to speak, she would apologize for ruining Christmas. He would calm her down and console her, ensuring her that it was fine. For her, the day went by quickly. She could only stay in bed and fell in and out of sleep when she wasn’t becoming ill. 

When she opened her eyes the next morning, she saw Ren lying asleep next to her. Her bleary eyes looked over to the clock on the nightstand to check the time. Her heart dropped when she saw it was almost noon. It was official. She had completely missed Christmas. What was worse, she even made her husband miss it by taking care of her. When she said her vows, she didn’t imagine the “through sickness and health” part would be at such a bad time. She hoped he didn’t get what she had, but he looked uncomfortable as he slept, so he likely did. She forced herself to get up and shower. After she changed into new clothes, she felt much better. She got herself some water, and considered eating some crackers, but decided against it for the time being. She looked over to their lit Christmas tree and the presents underneath it, still untouched. She fought back the tears forming in her eyes. 

She jumped when she heard a cough behind her. Ren had woken up, apparently. His warm arms wrapped around her from behind while he rested his chin on her shoulder. “How’re you feeling?” He mumbled softly, but after being with him for so many years she was able to hear him easily. “Better. How are you, though?” Ren hummed in response. “Probably sick, but that’s ok. I’m glad you’re feeling better.” She held onto one of his arms, trying not to cry again. “I’m so sorry.” Ren gently kissed her neck. “Don’t worry. We can celebrate Christmas later. Plus, if you feel bad, let me sleep on your lap again.” She couldn’t help the smile that formed as she let out a small laugh. She sniffed and nodded her head. She led him over to their couch, sitting down so he could lay his head on her lap. He gave a soft smile, seeming to be content. She didn’t know how he could do it. Even on the worst days he always managed to stay calm. She sighed. “Why are you always the one comforting me? I want to comfort you from time to time.” Ren’s smile widened. “You do. You just don’t realize it. Letting me sleep on your lap, spending time with me, holding my hand, those are all things that make me happy. They make any negative feelings go away and I remember that my problems aren’t that important. As long as I have you with me, I’m happy.” He felt something wet drop onto his face. He opened his eyes to see her crying. His hand reached up to wipe away the flowing tears from his beloved wife’s face. “Merry Christmas,” he smiled up at her. She gave a broken smile back, accepting his comfort. 

Over the next few days she proceeded to get better, while Ren got worse. It wasn’t until the 31st that they both felt well enough to finally open their presents. They put on a holiday movie and sat on the floor unwrapping each gift. They liked to spoil each other with small gifts, so each of them had several gifts to open. Some were gag gifts, eliciting laughter from them both. Some were practical gifts, such as new kitchen supplies or a new lamp. A few were heartfelt. Ren got a gift card to buy more music along with a new music player. She got new craft items, because he knew how much she loved to make him things. He opened one present that was an intricate scarf she undoubtedly spent a long time making. He happily put it on for her to see. Once all the presents were opened and the wrapping paper was put in a trash bag, they sat on the couch to turn their attention back to the movie. They missed most of it, but since it was a stereotypical Christmas movie, they made a game of guessing what they missed. They were mostly right from what they could tell by the various reminiscent lines by the characters. When the movie ended Ren flipped the TV to the New Year’s celebration to watch the countdown. He mentioned getting fireworks, but his wife knew that required getting up, which neither of them wanted to do. They watched the celebration until the fateful hour, fireworks erupting over the screen as everyone welcomed the new year. Ren turned to his wife and gave her a kiss. “I love you.” She smiled up at her husband. “I love you, too. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Ren.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	4. Touya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Touya gives his Christmas present early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know where these stories are going. I just consider them snapshots into the lives of each couple, so sorry if this chapter seems to dwell on a past plot too much. I hope you enjoy it and have a great day!

With a careful stroke of his brush, Touya put the last detail on his painting. He stepped back to admire the mural before he began to gather his supplies. After his car was packed with everything, he ensured the workspace was clean so he could properly reveal it to his wife. He had suggested that he do a mural for the winter months at the cafe, and his wife was ecstatic to have some of his art up. She normally kept some of his pieces at the cafe anyway, but they were generally small and kept far enough away from the front that customers couldn’t vandalize them. Generally they had good customers, but sometimes a customer would come in and steal something or break it during a temper tantrum. 

He recalled one time he had to step in when a customer threw his mug at his wife because she forgot to add caramel. The cup had hit one of Touya’s paintings, too, subsequently ruining it. She had to hold him back from ripping the teenager’s head off, not because of the painting, but because his wife had almost gotten hurt. They settled with calling the police and his parents, and made sure to scare the teenager enough with jail that he wouldn’t do something like that again. They played with the idea of pressing charges mostly to scare him, but they eventually let him go after he paid for the broken cup. They made sure to tell him and his parents the worth of the painting he ruined, too, which seemed to strike absolute horror in all of their faces. Touya was a famous painter, after all. The couple wouldn’t make them pay for it, though. Touya could always make another one. The teenager did offer to work on weekends, though, likely due to his parents’ urging. Touya only let him work once a week, though, on his wife’s day off. He didn’t want him to be around his wife if he had another temper tantrum. He seemed to be doing better, though, and took the job seriously. He was there today, actually, eyeing Touya’s undoubtedly expensive mural with caution. He did seem to take an interest in watching his paint it, and Touya made a few offhand comments on how he was achieving certain effects, which the teen listened to carefully. 

The mural was a snowy scene in the country. It captured so much detail that people were mesmerized by how real it seemed. The snow falling had an effect on them to look like they were moving downward slightly, to add to the scene. He texted his wife so she could come see the final product, and made sure to post to his social media page advertizing his new piece. He loved that he could promote the cafe through his art, though his wife felt embarrassed by it. Several fans arrived before his wife, marveling at the new work and taking pictures. Once she arrived, she had to step through the crowd to make it up front to find Touya. He watched for her reaction when she managed to fully see the art. Her eyes lit up and her breath hitched in her throat as she took in the entirety of the piece. It was truly beautiful, so much more than she had imagined. Her husband’s skill was amazing, and each new piece always left her breathless. She leaned into Touya and gave him a tight hug. “Thank you, Touya. It’s so beautiful.” He hugged her back just as tight, giving her warmth. She apparently had been in such a rush to get here that she had forgotten her bigger coat, sporting just a small one. He could hear cameras clicking as the people around them took pictures of both the painting and of the two of them. He didn’t mind, though. He was happy to show that this mural was for his wife. He pulled away from her enough to lift her chin up. He leaned down and gave her a small kiss, earning a few awes from the group. She blushed lightly and smiled at him. “This is a wonderful Christmas present, Touya. I wish I could keep it all year round.” He chuckled. “ When spring comes I’ll be sure to make another mural, don’t you worry!” She playfully hit her doting husband, smiling. 

She knew this was supposed to be her Christmas gift, but she also knew her husband. He was far too doting to give just one Christmas gift, let alone one that was early. It was the beginning of the month so the mural would be properly appreciated before the holiday got here. She made sure to ask that it not be Christmas themed so she could keep it for months after, too. She idly wondered what he planned to get her on Christmas. She had all of his presents wrapped and under the tree, but she swore she spotted a few with her name on it behind the tree. She’ll be busy with the cafe, but the nice thing about being the boss is being able to close the shop for a few days. She didn’t get to do it last year because of so many requests, but this year she was making sure that she would spend the holiday with her husband. He already planned every activity they were going to do before going to their family’s homes to visit. Her heart swelled with excitement at the coming holiday. 

Please, Christmas, come soon.


	5. Hajime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and his girlfriend attend a Christmas festival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so life is busier than I thought, plus I probably bit off more than I could chew. I have a lot of stories in working on right now, so I'll be posting those as well. I don't know if I will finish this, but I will work on what I can. I can't guarantee when I'll finish, but I'll try to finish nonetheless. Happy Holidays, and I hope you enjoy this completely unbetad chapter. QwQ

The festival was shining brightly. Lights of every color adorned each stall and building. People were dressed in reds and greens, some in kimonos and hakamas while others were in their normal winter attire. A few were dressed as Santa, going around and handing out candy canes to children. The air was crisp and chilly, but the snowfall was light enough that people could comfortably walk around. Loud drumming could be heard throughout the area. The source was the oncoming parade with Hajime in front, banging on his drum. It was adorned with wreaths and ribbons. He also wore a santa hat and a red hakama. He gave out a yell to the crowd, which the crowd gave back with enthusiasm. Hajime concentrated on his performance, but couldn’t help his wandering eyes, searching. There, by a takoyaki stand, he could see her. His beautiful girlfriend seeming to struggle with her decision of which flavor to get. He always found that aspect cute about her. She would think so intently on the smallest things, making sure every choice was carefully made. He was the type to be brash and choose what first came to his head. Today, though, he made sure his decision was long thought out. He wanted to show that he had thought long and hard about what he was soon going to do. He remembered when he confessed to her back in high school. He made a fanfare about it, bringing his whole club into the boisterous display of his love. He wanted it to be different tonight, though. He wanted tonight to be just about the two of them. No audience, no banging of the drum. She knew how he felt about her, to the point that no drum loud enough could signify just how deeply he loved her. The performance continued on as they passed by his girlfriend. She turned from the stand after making her decision to give a smile and wave to him. He gave a great big smile back and hit his drum even louder. 

The parade lasted another twenty minutes before reaching the temple. Once they arrived all the parade members set out to disassemble their displays and put up all of the instruments. When they finished they all went to the temple to pay their respects and get their fortunes for the new year. Hajime’s fortune was a “Fantastic Luck in Love,” making his heart beat faster. He hoped that meant what he thought it did. He turned and ran to go find his girlfriend. He couldn’t wait any longer. He waded through the large crowd trying to spot her. He tried calling her name a few times, but couldn't find her. He let out an exasperated sigh. He needed to find her! They should have set a place to meet up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and jumped. He turned to find his girlfriend giggling at him. He sighed in relief and hugged her. “I wondered if I would ever find you.” She patted his back lovingly. “It's your fault for not carrying your cell phone with you. Your performance was a great, though.” He smiled and kissed her. “I'm glad you think so. Come on, I have something to show you.” He held out his hand and she took it, the two walking towards the forest. Hajime helped her over the rocks and trees, at some points just picking her up because of the uneven terrain, which earned a blush from her. They could hear the fireworks starting and Hajime rushed to get to the spot. They arrived in a secluded clearing that he found one year, the fireworks in clear view. His girlfriend was panting from the long walk, but her eyes lit up at the beautiful fireworks. The snow was cold underneath their feet, but they stood still to watch the fireworks. 

Hajime looked over to the love of his life, and gulped. His heart pounded in his chest, but he forced himself to get on one knee in front of her. He called her name, getting her to look down at him. Her eyes widened and she gasped. He spoke. “In all my years of performing at festivals I could never find a day as meaningful or joyful than the day you returned my feelings. You bring a light to my life that no firework could replicate. You shake me to my very core, more than even the loudest Teiko drum. Your kindness is overflowing, your thoughtfulness is all encompassing, and your beauty is eternal. I would love nothing more in this world than if you would allow me to grow old with you. My one and only true love, will you marry me?” He felt tears in his eyes, and saw she was crying as well. She adamantly shook her head and screamed “Yes!” before jumping into his arms. His heart felt like it would burst from happiness. He hugged her tightly and kissed her. This had to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> These will be pretty short, but I'll work on getting all 32 senpai/sensei out. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
